


A Simple Gift

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I love you' does always have to be said with those words. The words 'I saved a piece for you' can be enough. When it comes to Laura Hollis Carmilla finds that she is more than prepared to sacrifice a piece of cake to see her Cupcake smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Gift

Your fingertips itch to slide into the soft strands of her hair, to curl around the rich blonde-brown locks, and scratch lightly until her lips twitch into a smile and a soft sigh leaves her lips. Your mouth tingles to press soft kisses across her jawline, along her throat, and behind her ear until she shudders and whimpers her desire into the air. You long to husk playful words into the air to lift blood into her cheeks. 

Instead, you push your longings down into the pit of your stomach, lift the edge of the blanket curled around your torso and nod your head to the space formed by the crook of your arm. “Come on,” You murmur softly nodding your head at the paper plate and the slice of cake perched upon it. “I saved a piece for you.” 

“Carm...” Her voice slides into your ears igniting your heart and warmth blossoms across your chest. 

She strides across the room, and falls into the cradle of your arm letting it fall across her shoulders as she cuddles into your side. “Thank you.” 

“Its not a problem Cupcake,” You reply quietly as you drop a kiss onto the crown of her head holding the plate steady as she takes the plastic fork to begin eating the overly chocolatey confection. “Every birthday girl deserves a treat.” 

You feel the way that she shakes her head, but instead of speaking she takes another bite of the cake and you tighten your arm around her shoulders comfortingly. It might not be the extravagant adventure in Paris you'd thought about giving her, but somehow, being curled together underneath a blanket in your shared room seemed that much sweeter.


End file.
